Daddy is falling in love with my Teacher
by NikkyA.27
Summary: Ron is a single father in search of a mother for his daughter Rose, Ginny works with a new beautiful teacher who is Rose's teacher, Ginny plays matchmaker between the two but will Rose's real mother, Victoria, get in the way of the happiness of Ron and Rose p.s Everyone is a muggle
1. Daddy found love

**Daddy is in love with my teacher**

It was a nice warm day in outskirts of London, there was a beautiful house that was painted white, inside of the house was Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ronald Weasley, it was just the two of them living in the house and Rose Weasley's mother left Rose and Ron and she couldn't remember what she looked like but she didn't even care because she had her loving, fun father but she does wishes to have a mother she could talk to.

"Daddy, Daddy let's go" a little girl about five years old called out from the bottom of the stairs for her twenty-five year old father who was still getting dressed in his room.

"Alright Rosie, hang on a minute will you" there was footsteps coming down the door, Rose turned to see, a man who was about six feet and two inches with fiery red hair like hers and blue eyes like hers, he was wearing dark blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt, he was folding it to his elbows and smiled at his daughter who was waiting patiently for him

"Come dad, I don't want to be late" she exclaimed to her father who looked at his watch and saw it was time to go, Ron picked up his car keys and opened the door then playfully bowed at his daughter who rolled her eyes

"Come then Rosie" the little girl gave her father a cute deathly glare before walking out the door and Ron locked the door then he opened the car door to let his daughter inside the car and he followed her.

Ron started driving to Rose's school which was a thirty minutes drive, they would usually walk but since they were running a little late, Ron had to drive Rose to school before she was late "Daddy we were told that we're getting a new teacher to replace Miss Archer who retired two weeks ago, I hope she is nice" Rose informed her father who nodded

"now remember to be nice, and Ginny said that she was nice and don't make trouble okay" Ron playfully joked to his little girl who rolled her eyes at what his father's statement before turning on the radio to play some music so they had entertainment, Ron eyes sadden and said to his daughter "Aunt Ginny will be picking you up okay?" Rose sighed and understood

"okay dad I understand" then Ron parked the car in the visitor's car park then kissed his daughter on the forehead for goodbye before she got out the car and went into her school, Ron waited for his daughter to go into school before leaving, when he knew she was safe inside her school, Ron started to drive to work.

In the Principal's office "Well welcome to the team, Miss Granger, now the class you are taking over is class five, is that okay?" The principal, Alexandra Johnson, said to the new teacher that would be working. The new teacher that had long, bushy brown hair that was tied into a loose pony tail, she had caring brown eyes and they had a little twinkle in them.

"Yes that would be fine, Mrs Johnson" she said in a sweet tone making the principal smile at her then said

"Ginny will take you to the room" then a woman who had fiery red hair, came through the door with a bright smile on her face making the new teacher smile back and followed her through the corridors

"Hi my name is Ginny Potter, my class is class six, next door to yours, my brother's daughter is in your class" Ginny held her hand out for her to shake and she did and said

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger" she introduced herself to the woman who had fiery red hair, then Hermione looked at her left hand and saw a gold ring round her ring finger and said "so your married?" she assumed and Ginny nodded

"Yeah my husband Harry works with Ron, my brother, they been best friend ever since they were eleven" Hermione nodded and Ginny continued "Ron and Harry work in law enforcement, and Ron's daughter is in your class, Rose she's really sweet and class five and the class of angels, well this is your room" Ginny showed Hermione a wooden door that had a label saying Class 5, Hermione thank Ginny before going inside to teach her new students.

Ron was exhausted from working; he looked at his watch that read 3:30, he sighed knowing he couldn't pick up his daughter from school because his boss made him do a double shift, so he called Ginny and asked her if she could take Rose to her house and he'll pick her up later at Ginny's house.

Hermione loved her class, they were energetic, sweet, kind and listened to her, Ginny was right class five was the class of angels, the teacher was packing her stuff up ready to leave then noticed one girl still sitting on her seat, it was Rose Weasley, Ginny's niece, Hermione thought that she was very sweet and cute little girl, Rose looking at the window waiting for someone to pick her up, Hermione walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her "Rose, who are you waiting for?" Hermione asked her student who said

"I'm waiting for my Auntie to take me home, Miss Granger" Hermione nodded and looked outside and saw it was getting dark; she took a seat next to her student

"Want me to wait with you until your Auntie comes and take you home?" she asked to the little girl who nodded, the two waited for Rose's Auntie, Ginny, while they waited they talked about general things like favourite colour, animal then ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, the two girls turned to see Ginny with an apologetic smile on his face

"I'm so sorry Rosie, that your dad had to work tonight" Rose sighed sadly and nodded "Come on Rosie, get your backpack and we'll go to McDonalds" Rose cheered happily making Ginny and Hermione laugh, "Do you want some help with that taking it to your car?" Ginny offered to Hermione who shook her head and said

"I don't have a car, I take the bus home" Rose went over to Ginny with her pink backpack ready to go, Ginny felt sorry for Rose's new teacher, Hermione and it was dangerous taking the bus at this time and with her heavy folders it would be difficult for her

"Why don't you come with us, and I'll drive you home" Ginny offered to Hermione whose eyes went wide open and shook her head and said

"I don't want to be a bother" Ginny shook his head and took some of the folders off her hands.

"Come on, It's not ideal to carry lots of folders to the bus" Hermione sighed and nodded then followed Ginny and Rose to Ginny's dark blue car. Rose sat at the back while Ginny and Hermione took the seats in the front and Ginny was driving.

After they went to McDonalds, Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to have tea at her house and Hermione accepted. When they got to Ginny's house, Ana was watching cartoons while the two teachers were drinking and talking about their life.

After an hour has passed, Ginny's phone rang, she answered it "Hello" Hermione went to the kitchen to put her cup into the sink, when she went back to Ginny and Rose, Ginny said goodbye then put her phone down and went over to her niece who was still watching Tom and Jerry

"Who was that Auntie Ginny?" Rose asked cutely to her aunt who sighed and said to her

"Rose your dad called and said you need to sleep here for three days because he was asked to do a special assignment okay?" Rose sighed and nodded then turned her attention back on the TV screen, Ginny walked over to Hermione and whispered to her

"Ron doesn't mean to go away much, he has too and Harry does it too but not as much as my brother because he is higher than Harry, feel sorry for Rose though, the longest time he left was a month" Hermione nodded and understood

"Where's Rose's mother then?" she asked quietly to Ginny who looked at Rose before looking down and sighed then explained to Hermione

"Victoria was Ron's first love, they were married at twenty, she left Ron after she had given birth to Rose and found a richer man and divorced Ron then left Ron and Rose, our family hates her, the last letter Ron got he said that she was living in America" Hermione cocked her head to one side and asked

"Poor Rose, she's the sweetest child I have ever met" Ginny put a hand on her forehead and felt a headache coming on

"She left Ron and Rose because a man with lots of money came, we hated her for it" she whispered to Hermione not wanting Rose to hear them speak about her mother, the girl with bushy brown hair sighed then looked at her watch and saw it was getting late

"I need to go, thank you Ginny for the wonderful tea and see you tomorrow in class Rose" the girl with flaming red hair flashed a beautiful smile at her teacher and waved her goodbye

"I'll take you home, Hermione" Ginny got up and before walking out the door she said to her niece "I'll be back in an hour Rose" the little girl attention was glued on the screen, Ginny rolled her eyes "definitely Ron's kid" she muttered under her breath before getting in the car to drive Hermione home.

Three days later, it was a nice summer morning and it was a Saturday, Rose was still at Ginny's home right now, she was watching TV in the living room, Hermione was visiting Ginny and having tea in the kitchen, the two teacher were best friends quickly.

There was a knock on the door; Rose went to open the door when she did there was Ron Weasley holding a backpack on one shoulder and he had bright smile on his face when he saw his daughter, he placed the bag on the floor and his strong arms out for his daughter "Rosie where's my hug?" Rose squealed in happiness then instantly jumped into his father's safe arms and spun her around making her giggle with glee.

In the kitchen where Ginny and Hermione drinking their tea, Ginny laughed and shook head when she heard her brother and her niece "Looks like Ron's back" she commented to Hermione before the two woman got up to see Ginny's brother.

"Hey Ginny I wanted to thank you for taking care of this little devil" Ron tickled his daughter then turned to look at his sister but someone else got his attention, a woman about his age wearing faded jeans that was tucked inside her brown boots and a purple and white flannel shirt, Ron blushed when he saw her angelic face that had a sweet beautiful smile that made his knees weak.

Hermione looked Ron who was wearing dark blue jeans, a black with blue stripes going horizontally long sleeve dress shirt that was rolled to his elbows, but Hermione could see his muscles through his shirt, Ron's towering height and brilliant blue eyes and she couldn't help to blush as well.

Ginny was looking back and forth at her brother and best friend, she could see that it was love at first sight and couldn't wait to play matchmaker "Daddy this is Miss Granger, my new teacher" Rose didn't what was happening between her father and her teacher, Ron placed his daughter down and introduced himself to Hermione.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Ron Weasley the father to this little devil" Ron ruffled his daughter's hair making her glare at her father cutely making Hermione laugh which made Ron's body tingle and butterflies started to flutter around his stomach

"Hermione Granger, please to meet you, and Rose is a sweet and wonderful child" the two shook hands and felt electricity run through their bodies when they touched, when they pulled away the two had blushes on their faces, Ron bent down and picked up his backpack and the four of them went inside the Potter house.

"So Ron where did you go?" Ginny said to break the silence when the four went into the kitchen to get something to drink, Ron and Hermione sat down on the table while Ginny was making more tea and coffee, Rose sat Ron's thigh drinking her hot chocolate.

"I went to Scotland and here" Ron opened his backpack and got out a beautifully wrapped package then handed Ginny who was awed then she opened it and inside was a dark green woolly scarf "it was freezing in Scotland" Ron commented before taking a sip of his coffee

"Dad did you get me anything?" Rose asked excitedly to her father, Ron playfully did a think pose that made his daughter giggle before reaching inside his backpack and handed Rose a wrapped box, she carefully opened it and inside was a black leather sketch book and new watercolours "Thank you daddy" Rose gave her father a tight hug and he hugged her back just as tight, then the little girl went into the living room to draw in her new sketch book leaving the adults alone in the kitchen

"I saw Victoria in Scotland Ginny" Ron said making Ginny sighed and put her hand on her forehead

"Why the hell is that woman there, she's suppose to live in America away from you and Rose" Ginny complained about Ron's ex-lover being near them, Ron rubbed his unshavesn chin and said

"I don't like it either Gin, and apparently, she wants to get back together with me so we can be a family" Hermione's heart dropped at hearing what he said then Ron scoffed that raised her spirits a bit "Yeah like I want to be with her again, she cheated on me once and there is a good chance she might do it again, I don't want Rose to go through that" Ginny agreed with Ron then his mobile phone rang "Excuse me" Ron got up and answered his cell phone.

When Ron left the room, Ginny quickly went over to Hermione and said "So..." she started making Hermione look at her strangely

"So what?" Hermione didn't understand what Ginny wanted from her, Ginny went closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear

"What do you think of Ron, do you like him?" she asked making Hermione blush at her question

"Ginny he's literally in the next room" she hissed to Ginny who rolled her eyes and the two woman looked at Ron near the doorway and his full attention conversation "and besides he's way too hot for a girl like me" she looked down making Ginny tutted and shook her head

"first ewww...it's my brother and second Hermione, Ron needs to start dating again because Rose needs a mother" the girl with bushy hair blushed and Ginny continued "thirdly Hermione you are hot too" Ginny immediately stopped talking when Ron came in the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys what's up" the three adults turned to see a man with glasses with black hair and emerald eyes

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and jumped into her husband's arms making Ron and Hermione laugh at Ginny's antics. Ginny introduced Hermione to Harry.

That night Rose and Ron drove Hermione apartment before going home, Rose was in the backseat, sleeping peacefully. Ron parked his car in front of Hermione's house "it was nice meeting you Miss Granger" Ron held his hand out and Hermione shook it and said

"You can call me Hermione if you like Mr Weasley" Ron blushed a bit and nodded before Rose's teacher got out the car

"You can call me Ron if you like" He commented and Hermione smile that made Ron's stomach filled with butterflies when she gave him a smile

"Have a good night Ron" Hermione waved goodbye to Ron before getting out the car and into her apartment. Ron was driving home with Hermione in his head, her smiles, laugh and beauty was filling his head.

When they got home, Ron carefully took the seat belt off Rose and tucked his daughter in and let her sleep. Ron decided to take a shower to clear his mind. When Ron was finished, he padded to his room and put on a pair of boxers and then laid in bed still thinking of Hermione, Ron tossed and turn in his bed couldn't get Hermione off his mind.

Ron sighed and gave up, he got up and started drawing Hermione how he saw her, when he was finished Ron froze and said "I'm falling in love with Rose's teacher" Ron lay back in his empty double bed.

The next day, Ron went jogging, he needed to stay fit for his job, after an hour of running, he went back home and made pancakes for him and his daughter, then his cell phone ringed, "Hello Weasley speaking" Ron said to his mobile phone

"Hey Ron its Harry" said his best friend, Ron flipped the pancake

"Hey mate, what's up?" Ron asked Harry there was a couple of seconds of silence which made the red hair worry "What's wrong?" he wanted an answer from the boy with glasses

"Ginny's Pregnant!" Harry shouted making Ron pull his phone away from his ear then said

"That's great, mate, congratulation, hey do you guys want to go the beach this afternoon, today?" Ron asked as he put the pancakes on the plate and smothered it with syrup

"Sure we love to" Harry said "got to go mate see you at the beach bye"

"Bye" Ron hanged the phone and put it in his pocket, then Rose came in her pink pyjamas rubbing her tired eyes and she slowly sat at the table "Morning Rosie" Ron greeted happily to his only daughter who smiled and started eating the pancakes Ron made for them.

"Morning daddy" Rose yawned cutely at Ron who smiled at her cuteness "what are we doing dad?" she asked her farther

"Well, we are going to the beach with Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry" Rose cheered which meant she couldn't wait to go there

"Hey Ginny want to go the beach with Ron and Rose this afternoon?" Harry asked as he put his phone in his back jean pocket, Ginny was drinking her coffee the nodded

"Can I invite Hermione?" the red-haired girl asked her husband

"Sure, I don't Ron and Rosie would mind" Harry then saw mischief in her eyes which made Harry worry about his wife "What are you planning to do Gin?"

"Nothing Harry" she said innocently to Harry who cocked one of his eyebrow to her making put her hands up in mock defence but Harry looking at her waiting for her to confess what her plan was, after a few minutes Ginny said and explained "I think Ron likes Hermione" Harry sighed and said

"Ginny, Ron told me that every time he tells a girl that he has a child and the girl loses interest in him" Ginny nodded and said

"Yeah but Hermione loves Rosie, and when Ron first saw Hermione you could see the love in both of their eyes, they are perfect for each other" Harry sighed at his wife

"You still will be doing it, wouldn't you?" Ginny walked over to her husband and kissed his stubble cheek

"Honestly Harry, it's like you don't know me of course I want to help Ron be happy again and for Rose to a mother" Harry shook his head and knew that nothing can stop his wife.

After breakfast, Ginny got her mobile phone and ring Hermione's number and waited for her to answer, after a few seconds she finally answered

"Hello Ginny" she said sleepily through the phone making Ginny laugh

"You sound tired Hermione anyway would you like to go and walk around the beach?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Umm...sure what time?" Hermione added

"About afternoon time oh and wear a swim suit" Ginny couldn't see that Hermione was blushing

"Do I have to?" Hermione complained to Ginny who click her tongue and relied

"Yes, I'm wearing one too, come please, Harry and I will pick you me" Ginny begged through the phone, she heard Hermione sigh and said

"Fine alright fine, stop begging, I'll see you soon" Ginny smiled and in her mind started to form a plan in her mind

"Okay see you later" Ginny said excitedly

"Okay bye" she ended the call.

"Come on Rosie we have to meet Harry and Ginny" Ron called out to his daughter upstairs while Ron was packing the essentials like towel, suns screen and sun glasses "Rosie come on"

"Okay daddy" Ron heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, a red blur came in front of him "Let's go daddy" Ron was speechless at how fast she was then he just shook his head and the two headed to the beach to meet Harry and Ginny.

They sat on the golden sand beach, with their dark blue large beach towel that was placed under a hug umbrella giving them shade from the blazing heat, Ron instructed Rose to put on some sunscreen so she doesn't get sun burnt and the two put some sunscreen on, the father and daughter waited for them.

Rosie was wearing a one piece swim suit that was light blue and Ron was wearing a black swim shirt and dark blue swimming trunks

"RON!" the red hair sat up and instantly knew who it was, Ron was about to say hello then he saw Hermione wearing a two piece bikini, it made Ron blush at the sight of her, the new comers placed their bags on the sand and laid out their own blankets under the huge umbrella and started putting on sunscreen not wanting to get a nasty sunburn

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked Ginny who nodded

"Yeah su-wahh" Ron pulled Ginny out of hearing range and asked her

"What is Hermione doing here Ginny?" Ron's sister looks sheepishly at Ron who was waiting for an answer after a few seconds Ginny sighed and explain her plan

"I'm helping to start dating again" she muttered making Ron slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned

"Ginny I told you I want to but-" Ron was cut off by Ginny

"But nothing, Hermione is perfect, she's smart, kind, beautiful and look she loves Rosie" Ginny pointed to where Hermione and Rose was building a sand castle "Ron she isn't like Victoria" Ron was looking at her daughter and Hermione playing, he never seen his daughter be comfortable with anyone who wasn't Ginny, Harry, her grandparents and him

"Ginny, she's deserves better than me" Ron said still looking at the two

"Ron, that's what Hermione said as well, look do you like her yes or no?" Ginny asked stiffly to Ron who blushed and glanced at his feet

"Well..I umm" Ginny sighed and said

"YES or NO!?" Ron just nodded didn't want to answer "Then go and do some Weasley charm on her" Ginny pushed Ron towards his daughter and Hermione.

When Rose saw her father walking towards them slowly, she ran up to Ron and grabbed his large hand and dragged him towards the sand castle they built

"Daddy daddy look what me and Miss Granger did" she pointed to the sand castle that she and her teacher made, Ron smiled and kissed her forehead

"looks great" Ron glanced over to Ginny who was darting her eyes to Hermione making the red hair man sigh and said "Rosie Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry wants to take you for ice cream" the little girl cheered then she quickly ran over to Ron's sister and brother-in-law.

Leaving Ron and Hermione alone, there was an awkward silence between them "The sand castle looks great" Ron said to break the quietness

"Thank you" Hermione said looking around not wanting to look into his blue eyes because if she did she would be put in a trance

"Want to walk around?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded and started following him, the two walked around the beach "So how long have you been a teacher for?" Ron asked trying to create a conversation with Hermione

"Umm..I finished my training two years ago so a year, what about you what do you do for a living?" she asked back to Ron

"Ohh, I work with America police force and British police force and they just send me on assignment like train people who wants to be a police or something, the good thing about it is that every summer Rosie and I can go anywhere for free for about two weeks" Hermione gave Ron a beautiful smile making his stomach flutter with butterflies

"That's sound great, Ginny told me about Victoria" she started making Ron froze in place and look at her worriedly "I'm sorry" Ron shook his head and said

"I'll be honest I'm glad that she left though I didn't want Rose to have her as a mother besides she is too mean, I came home and I saw she was about to hit Rose" Hermione gasp "I want to find a good mother for Rose and a woman who won't cheat on me when I'm away and take care of Rose" Hermione nodded and said

"I know it's hard to find somebody like that, Rose deserves a great mother" Ron couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to kiss Hermione so badly, the red head took a step forward making Hermione blush at how close he was moving towards her

"Hermione I really really like you, do you want to go out sometime?" Ron whispered to Hermione who was a speechless and had a light blush on her cheeks at how Ron's was inches away from her face that Ron thought was cute on her, Hermione nodded making Ron smile brightly at her that made her knees weak upon seeing his smile "can I ask you a question?" Hermione nodded "What do you think of Rose?"

"I love her as if she was my own and I hope-" Hermione was cut off by Ron's soft lips covered her and started to move against hers, Hermione moaned and started kissing him back, when they parted they just stared into each other's eyes but they were unaware that Harry, Ginny and Rose was watching them from a distance "that was my first kiss" Hermione whispered to Ron who cupped her soft pink cheeks

"Well how is it?" Ron ask cheekily to Hermione who smiled and put her arms around his neck

"It was perfect and can't wait to do it again" Ron chuckled and leaned down to give Hermione another kiss on the lips then somebody called out

"Hey break it up you to this is a public place, Rosie doesn't need to see his father snogging" the two turned to see Harry smiling proudly at Ron while Ginny had smirk on her face and covering Rosie's eyes but the little girl still had a smile on her face

"Does this mean Miss Granger will be my mommy?" Rosie asked cutely at the two who blushed while looking at each other

"We have to wait Rosie you know how shy your dad is" Harry joked making Hermione giggle while Ron glared at his best friend but Hermione kissed his cheek making his look go away, then Rose ran over to Ron who picked her up in the air and gave Hermione another kiss on the lips then somebody cough behind them making them all turn around

"Well looks like you gotten over me Ronnie" there was a woman that had blond hair and green eyes, she also had a figure almost every girl wanted, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Rose frowned at seeing this woman however Hermione assumed it was Victoria, Ron's ex wife "Well Rosie where's my hug" she held out her long thin arms for Rose who burrowed he face into Ron's strong broad shoulder afraid of the woman

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked rudely making Victoria scoff at Ginny who rolled her eyes in annoyance and completely ignored her

"I see you gotten fit over the five years" Victoria check Ron up and down, gazed through Ron's black swim shirt and saw his well define chest and six pack "Very fit" she repeated then she turned her attention to Hermione "You are?" Hermione was a little uncomfortable; Ron stepped in front then placed Rose next to Hermione who clung on to her

"this is Hermione and what are you doing here?" Ron asked angrily to Victoria who looked at her red fingernails

"Like I said I want you back" Ron rolled his eyes "when I heard you got promoted I want to congratulate you and date you again"

"No" Ron said firmly making Victoria's eyes went widen in surprise at what Ron said

"No?" Ron nodded "You would pick this thing" she pointed to Hermione as if she was filth "over me" she flipped her hair to Ron trying to be sexy to him.

"yes and her name is Hermione, I don't want you back, besides knowing you would just cheat on me again" Victoria walked forward and cupped his cheek

"Ron baby, people deserves a second chance" Ron got out of her grasp and looked at her disgustedly

"I'm sorry, but I moved on and I want to give Rose a better mother than you" Ron said looked at Rose who didn't dare look in her eyes she just stayed by Hermione's side

"Are you saying I'm a horrible mother" Victoria said to Ron who looked at Rose who clung onto Hermione's leg, Ron knew that Rose was petrified of Victoria and Ron said

"No, I'll ask Rose" Ron looked lovingly at his daughter and said "Rose who would you rather have as a mother Victoria or Hermione" Hermione blushed at what Ron was hinting at

"Rose will pick me, her REAL mother" Victoria said cockily but Ron just ask her

"Who do you pick Rosie?" the little girl looked back and forth between Hermione and Victoria, then she whispered in Ron's ear making him smile "say it out, love, come on Rosie, I won't let her hurt you, I promise" Ron encouraged his daughter, Victoria had her arms open for Rose but Rose didn't go to Victoria instead she went to her teacher, Hermione, who picked her up and hugged her tightly as if Rose was her daughter and Rose hugged Hermione back

"I pick Miss Granger" Victoria was stunned at Rose's action, Ron walked over and put his hand over Hermione's shoulder and smiled towards Victoria

"Well looks like Rosie choose Hermione" Victoria scoffed and started to walk away from them then look back

"I can find someone better than you Ron, someone who is rich, famous and hates kids" Victoria started to walk away swaying her hips, when she was gone, Harry looked at his best friend

"Ron you were are promoted?" Harry asked Ron who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and laughed nervously at him

"Yeah, and now I don't go away much anymore" Rosie cheered and gave a hug to Ron "come on let's go get something to eat" Rose walked with Harry and Ginny who was walking in front of Hermione and Ron.

Ron held his hands out for Hermione who held his hand tightly and started walking towards a restaurant to get something to eat

More coming soon, Next chapter: Meeting the Parents


	2. Meet the Parents

**Meet the Parents **

Today was a special day because it was Rosie's fifth birthday, and Ron was making a special birthday breakfast for his daughter, Ron made a huge pancake and made it look like a silly face, he made the hair out of whipped cream, and put chocolate spread and fruits then arranged it as facial features, he then poured a glass of milk chocolate milkshake, then put a number five shape candle in the middle of the pancake and lit it.

When he was finished, he placed the breakfast, into a tray and started carrying up to his daughter's room, which was at the top; Ron quietly opened the door and saw his daughter was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, Ron smiled as he placed the tray on her bedside table then sat on his daughter's bed carefully not wanting to wake her, Ron ran his fingers through her fiery red hair which made her move then opened her eyes so, he could see her innocent cute blue eyes "Morning princess" Ron whispered to his daughter who raised from her bed and hugged his father for thanks then looked at the food at bedside table

"It's that for me?" Ron smiled and nodded then watched her daughter close her eyes to make a wish before blowing out it then started to eat the special breakfast that her father made for her. Ron watched her daughter as she ate happily "So what are we doing today Daddy?" she asked to her father who kissed her forehead

"Up to you princess what do you want to do?" Rose thought deeply for a moment then got an idea

"Can we go ice-skating with my friends?" Ron nodded and cleared the plates ready to be taken downstairs and wash "can Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny come as well?" Ron again nodded and stood in the doorway with the tray in his hands "and Miss Granger?" her father blushed a bit, even though Hermione and him have been dating for a month now, he still blush whenever his daughter or sister or anyone say her name, Ron nodded and went downstairs to wash the dishes.

Rosie soon followed her father, to go on the phone to call her friends to invite them to the ice rink, Ron called Ginny and Harry to informed about what Rosie wanted to do for her birthday, they agreed to come then Ron called his girlfriend, Hermione, he waited then she picked up "Hello Ron" Hermione said happily

"Hey Hermione, umm do you want to go ice-skating for Rosie's birthday, Harry and Ginny are going and of course her friends from school" Ron explained then waited for answer

"I would love to go, about what time?" she asked Ron who thought for a moment then asked her to hold on for a moment  
"Rosie what time do you want?" Ron called out to his daughter who was in the living room

"Around lunch time daddy" she shouted back then spoke again to one of her friend

"About lunch time is that okay?" Ron asked as he turned off the tap and dried his hands

"Yeah that okay" she replied "umm Ron?" she started and Ron sat on the table started to read the newspaper while talking to Hermione

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as he flipped the pages of the newspaper, she was silent which made him worry "Hermione?" he heard Hermione take a deep breath

"My parents want to meet you" she said quickly to Ron whose eyes widen in shock, now it was Ron's turn to be mute "Ron?" she copied Ron

"Sure when?" Ron said shakily to Hermione

"Ron the next day my parents are having a party is that okay?" Hermione asked her boyfriend who was shaking and replied in a croaky voice

"Sure no problem" Hermione giggled as she knew that Ron was probably panicking

"Ron my parents won't eat you" she joked to Ron who just took a deep breath "Ron please it would mean a lot to me if my parents meet you"

"Okay but you have to meet my parents tonight for Rosie's birthday meal at my parent's house" Ron stated to Hermione who said

"Sure that sounds fair, I'll see you and Rosie at the ice rink around lunch okay?"

"Yeah, okay see you there bye, love you" Ron couldn't see but he knew she was blushing, every time one of them said I love you each other, they would blush

"I..I love you too" she replied back before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Ron then booked the ice rink so it was just Rosie and her friends and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

When it was time, to meet everyone at the ice rink, Ron drove Rose and saw that some of Rose's friends were already there, the birthday girl ran over to her friends and gave each of them hugs, Ron spoke to the parents saying how long it was and that he was buying their lunch, when the parents said goodbye to their children and let them go in to get their ice-skates.

Ron sat one of the chairs, watching his daughter playing with her friends on the ice, teaching one other to skate, helping each other get up from a fall, then Ron felt two arms wrapped his neck and felt a head on his shoulder, Ron looked to see Hermione with a bright smile on her face "Hey Hermione"

"Hey Ron" Ron and Hermione shared a quick kiss

"Want to go on the ice?" he asked his girlfriend who smiled weakly at him

"I'm not very good, I haven't ice-skate in a while" she confessed to Ron who carefully led her to the rink "Ron I'm-" Ron talked over her

"Trust me, if you fall I fall okay?" Hermione nodded and trusted Ron, her boyfriend took a few step backs so Hermione would skate towards him

"Ron don't leave me" Hermione begged Ron to come back to her but he kept his distance

"skate towards me" Ron said to Hermione who shook her head making Ron cross his arms in front of his chest and raised on eyebrow "come on" Ron encourage her, Hermione took a deep breath and skated weakly forward, Ron knew that she was going to fall, so he quickly rushed over to her and caught her before she fell

"I told you, I'm not good" Hermione said weakly to Ron who rolled his eyes and again created space between them

"Do a V shape to skate" Ron instructed her, Hermione nodded and did what Ron told her and she finally did it, she could skate. Ron and Hermione skated around and around till Hermione got better and faster at skating. When Hermione could skate fully without any help, Ron watch her as she skated happily

"RON!" the red head turned and smiled when he saw Ginny and Harry on the ice and skated towards him, "Hermione" Ginny called and skated towards her best friend leaving Harry and Ron on one side of the rink.

When everyone was tired and had eaten, and waited for their parents to come and pick them up, after every child was picked up, the rest went back to Ron's house to get something to drink and wait until they had to go Ron and Ginny's parents to have dinner.

Then it was time to go to Ron's parent's house, Hermione was nervous to meet Ron's parents and she knew that it would be reverse when Ron meets her parents, Ron drove her and Rosie to the house while Harry drove Ginny.

When they got inside, Rosie ran into her grandmothers arms to give her a loving hug, Hermione hid behind Ron who rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly in front of her, Molly ran over to Ron and Hermione and gave her son a bone crushing hug making Ron laugh a bit, then Molly went over to Ron's girlfriend and smiled warmly towards her and Hermione couldn't help to smile back to her "Hello you must be, Hermione pleasure to meet you"

"Hello, Mrs Weasley it's nice to finally meet you" Hermione replied back making Molly give her a motherly hug, it made Hermione feel loved and wanted "thank you for having me" Ron's mother tutted and shook her head with a smile

"It's nothing dear, I'm glad that my Ron found a beautiful wonderful woman to be his girlfriend, unlike that horrid woman, Victoria" she crinkled her nose when she said her name making Ron roll her eyes at his mother as he picked up his daughter and placed her on his hip then tickled her making her giggle cutely at him.

Hermione met Ron's brothers, their wives and Ron's niece and nephews, Hermione's head was spinning at learning so many people and names at once, when they sat down and started to eat dinner that Molly made with love, when everyone was done eating, Ron dragged Hermione into the kitchen to get Rose's huge chocolate, birthday cake, Ron stuck five candles and lit it ready for Rose to blow, Ron handed the cake over to Hermione who was a little confused "Ron you do it your her father" Ron shook his head and gave the cake to her

"I want you to do it" Hermione smiled ready to show it to Rose, Ron dimmed the lights and Rosie's eyes widen when she saw Hermione carrying the cake and placing it in front of her

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" went behind Hermione and hugged her behind and recorded the scene with his video camera, while Hermione cuddled towards Ron watching Rose smile at everyone "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROSIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" everybody sung heartily to Rose who smiled then closed her eyes to make a wish then blew out her candles causing everyone to clap and cheer for her.

That night, Rose, Ron went home with Hermione, when they got to Rose and Ron's house, they went inside and watched a couple of DVD the choice of the birthday girl, the three was at sat the sofa wrapped around in a large blanket and Rose was in the middle of Ron and Hermione. Rose finally had fallen asleep; Ron carefully picked up his daughter and tucked her in bed then went back to Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron who got under the blankets and hugged Hermione and the two cuddled and watch the rest of the movie

"Ron are you ready to meet my parents?" Hermione asked Ron, and she felt him stiffen in fear "Ron what's wrong?" Ron shook his head and kissed her forehead

"It's just that your parents might not like the fact that I'm a single father and don't like Rose" Hermione shook her head and kissed Ron on the lips to give him comfort, Hermione cupped his briskly stubble that was starting to get heavier and heavier each day

"Ron when I told them about Rose and how you raised her by yourself they wanted to meet you, my mum and dad loves kids and Rose likes to play chess right?" Ron nodded "well then my dad has a chess playmate, just be you okay, they will love you?" Ron again nodded then the two shared another kiss.

The next day, Ron was getting changed into smart clothes, Ron was wearing his black trousers, black shoes, and then he wore his white long sleeve dress shirt then he put on his red sweater vest, and then went downstairs to his daughter's room, Rose was ready to go to her friend's house for a sleepover "Rosie how do I look, do I look good?" he asked his daughter who looked at him up and down then gave him a thumbs up

"Yes daddy you look good" Ron sighed in relief then looked at his leather watch and saw it was time to take Rose to her friend's house

"Come on Rose let's take you to Sally's house" Rose cheered and picked up her backpack that had the stuff she needed and she had her bunny stuff toy, that Molly knitted when she was a baby and she always slept with it ever since, Ron drove Rose to Sally's house and then drove his car to Hermione's parent's house.

Ron saw that there was lots of people there due to the limited parking space and the volume from the house, Ron knocked on the door and waited until the door opened, it was Hermione wearing a knee height dark blue dress that clung onto her figure, Ron blushed at the sight of his girlfriend who threw her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss "Where's Rose?" she asked to Ron who smiled weakly at her and said

"She's at a sleepover at a friend's house" he informed her and Hermione nodded then grabbed his hands and led him inside her parent's home and look for her parents, Ron's girlfriend dragged him to two couples both had brown hair and brown eyes, the man was the same height as Ron and the woman was an older version of Hermione

"Mum dad this is my boyfriend Ronald Weasley" she introduced then to him, the woman gave Ron a hug and kissed his cheek making him blush a bit then Ron turned to the man that had a bright smile on his face and the two men shook hands

"Ronald nice to meet you I'm John Granger and this is my wife Jean, Hermione speaks highly of you, where's your daughter, I heard she is quite a chess player" Ron smiled proudly and explained why his daughter wasn't present

"My daughter, Rose went to her friend's house for a sleepover" John nodded then said

"Can I speak to you in private?" he asked to Ron who took a deep breath and nodded then followed him to his study "please take a seat" he offered to his daughter's boyfriend who took a seat in front of John "Now what are your intentions with my daughter?" Ron eyes widen in shock then looked at his feet

"Mr Granger your daughter is a wonderful woman and I can't believe that she chose me, sir all I want to do is make Hermione happy and give her everything she deserves" John nodded and leaned forward in his chair making Ron a little nervous

"What if her happiness is with someone else?" Ron cleared his throat before speaking

"Sir, I'm frightened that it might happen on day but I will let her go because all I want is for her to be happy and the way she loves Rose like her own makes me happy because Rose's real mother wasn't up to the task of taking care of my daughter" John nodded and wanted to know more about Rose's real mother but he knew that Ron didn't want to talk about his first wife

"So will you propose to Hermione?" he asked to Ron who blushed and looked away from his gaze before saying

"Sir, I hope to marry Hermione and never let her go, I hope to have a family with her, and Rose loves her like she was her real mother, sir I love you daughter so much that I wish to spend the rest of my life loving and caring for Hermione" John saw nothing but truth and sincere in his blue eyes, the older man nodded then started to smile before placing a hand on Ron's broad shoulder

"You'll do my boy, you'll do" Ron smiled brightly at Hermione's father then he had a thought in his mind

"Sir, my daughter Rose she-" John already knew where Ron was going, he used his hand to silence him and said

"My wife and I will treat her as if she was my own and I can't wait to play chess with her" Ron smiled and mouthed thank you to Hermione's father. The two men went back into the party, Hermione ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a bone crushing hug and said

"See I told you my father won't eat you" Ron rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. The party went on and everyone had a fantastic time, Hermione's parents and Ron got to known each other better. That night Ron invited Hermione to sleep at his house since Rose was at his friend's house. Ron slept next to Hermione peacefully.

The next day, Ron carefully got out of bed trying his hardest not to wake up his girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully, Ron woke up around six in the morning and got changed into his jogging clothing's before going outside and went for an hour jog. Ron put a note on the mirror telling Hermione where he was going.

When Ron got back into his house, his nose smelt something delicious, he could smell bacon, toast and eggs when he got into the kitchen he saw his girlfriend cooking breakfast, Ron quietly walked behind her and kissed her exposed neck making her gasp then she craned her neck to look and when she saw Ron with a smile on his face, she couldn't help to smile back at him "Morning Beautiful" Ron commented before kissing her nose making her giggle

"Morning Ron, I almost had a heart attack I woke up alone but then I saw your note on the mirror" Ron smiled sheepishly at Hermione and said

"I'm sorry, I go jogging almost every day" Hermione shook her head and kissed briskly beard she was about to speak when Ron's mobile phone started to ring; Ron answered it "Hello?" Hermione watched as she put the food on the plates and poured two cups of coffee, she saw Ron frowned at the person who called him which made her curious at who it was "I don't care and don't call again Goodbye!" Hermione's boyfriend said angrily to his phone before shutting it and slammed it on the table, the girl with bushy hair was a little frightened of Ron's anger, and Ron looked at his girlfriend who had fear in her eyes making Ron's look away sadly before explaining why he was angry "That was Victoria, she is just bragging about her new millionaire boyfriend and saying that how he is better than me" Hermione walked over to Ron and cupped both of his cheeks making him look at her and said

"Ron don't let her get to you, if you buy love you can't return it, Victoria is probably using him for his money" Ron gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help to lean forward and the two shared a sweet passionate kiss that sent electric shock throughout their bodies then they heard the front door being opened making them part from each other and look at the person who entered it was Rose, smiling brightly at the two "Hey Daddy, hey Mu-Miss Granger" she blushed and ran upstairs. Both Ron and Hermione knew that she was about to saw mummy to Hermione which made Hermione's stomach do summersaults and happiness while Ron on the other hand was blushing and smiled at the fact that Rose wanted Hermione as a mother.

The next month, Ron finally made the decision to make Hermione officially part of the family, last Ron went to the jewellers and bought a beautiful engagement ring that was worthy of Hermione, it gave Ron a run for his money but Hermione was worth every penny. Ron had the ring hidden in someplace in his room, he was really good at hidden things, especially around Christmas time when Rose is desperate to know her presents.

Ron knocked on his daughter's door and went inside, he saw his daughter drawing on the sketch book that he had given her "Hi Daddy!" she said happily before making space for her daddy to sit on her bed

"Rosie do you like Hermione?" he asked "Be honest" Ron watched his daughter thought and answer her father's question

"Miss Granger, is kind, nice, funny, daddy I could go on forever on how wonderful she is, why do you ask daddy?" she asked back to her father who had a big smile on his face before saying

"How would you like to have, Hermione as your mummy and the three of us will be a happy family and you can have brothers and sisters" Ron saw his daughter's eyes lit up in happiness at the sound of siblings and having Hermione as her official mother, she screamed in glee and tackled her father a hug making Ron laugh at her action

"Daddy yes please, I would love Miss Granger to be my mommy" she started to cry in happiness, Ron wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in

"Come on bed time, Rosie you need to get you beauty sleep" Ron pulled up the covers and tucks his daughter in who was still smiling happily at her father and said

"So I can be pretty as Miss Granger" Ron smiled and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door and said

"Love you Rosie, sweet dreams" with that Ron closed the door so his daughter could get some good night sleep. Ron was in his bedroom thinking about how to propose to Hermione, his train of thought was stopped by his cell phone ringing, he answered it "Hello"

"So I hear you going to marry that bushy haired teacher" Ron rubbed his forehead at the sound of Victoria's voice "you know Ronnie you can do better than her, you know it's only a matter of time before you come back crawling to me begging me to take you back" she said cockily at her ex-husband who rolled his eyes

"Oh yeah sure" Ron said sarcastically "You had your chance Victoria and you blew it, I want to give Rosie a better mother than you" Ron said hotly and he heard her laugh evilly and whispered

"Ronnie, Rosie is my daughter and you can't do anything to change that, she will always be my daughter no matter what" Ron shook his head and said

"I know that but Rose deserve a better mother and Hermione is the perfect mother for her" Ron said to Victoria who scoffed

"What can she do that I can't?" she asked madly at Ron who started to get angrier at her

"Did you know our daughter is dyslexic?" Ron questioned her and he heard her gasp in surprise

"So our daughter is _special_ then" Ron growled and wanted to throw the phone outside the window so badly and wanted to end the conservation quickly "so what is she having trouble on" Victoria commented

"She gets her letters and numbers mixed up and Hermione teachers her by the way she learns" Ron explained still angry at her and again Victoria scoffed

"I can just hire the best tutor in the world for Rose so she can-" she was cut off by Ron

"You really don't know anything about your daughter do you, she is afraid of you and complete strangers, I wish Hermione gave birth to Rose instead of you" Ron heard her gasp and said

"WELL I NEVER, TELL THAT BIT-" Ron ended the call not wanting to listen to her anymore, he threw his phone to one side and went to bed. The next day Ron went to Hermione's parents to ask for their blessing, Ron knocked on the door and waited for a while then John Granger came out and smiled when he saw Ron "Hello Ronald how are you my dear boy?" the two men shook hands and John led Ron into his office "What can I do for you Ron?" Ron sat down in front of John Granger who knew instantly why he was here

"Hermione and I have been dating for a while and I wanted your blessing because I want to marry your daughter and spend the rest of my life loving her" Ron looked into John's brown eyes and smiled at what Ron said "All I want is to make Hermione happy and Rose loves her already like a mother, sir I promise to take care of her, I promise that I will protect her, I promise that if Hermione agree to spend the rest of her life with me, I won't take that for granted, every day I will show her either by action, speech, or emotion that I love her and only her" John was at awed and knew that her daughter choose a good man, now it was John's turn to speak

"Ron I don't doubt your words, I know you are a man of your words, I'll give you my blessing on marrying my daughter" Ron's lit up happiness and thanked thank you repeatedly to John who couldn't help to remember the same position he was in when he was Ron's age.

The next day Ron told Ginny how he was going to propose, Ron was planning to get Hermione's class involve with the proposal, it was around lunchtime and Hermione was inside marking her class's work then Sally ran in "Miss Granger!, Miss Granger" she called out from the door making Hermione drop everything and look worried at the little girl

"What is it Sally?" Hermione ask curiously

"Its Mrs Johnson needs you in her office" Sally informed her

"Thank you Sally" Hermione sighed and got up then started walking towards the principal's, Sally kept watching Hermione till she was inside the office

"It's clear!" she shouted down the hall, then Rose, Ginny, and of all Hermione's students rushed inside and started to prepare, Ginny put all the children in position and gave them each a dark blue t-shirt and they all put in on then covered it with something like a coat or cardigan and waited for Hermione to come back from the principal office.

When Hermione came back and was a little surprised to see her students and Ginny smiling excitedly at their teacher making her a little worried "What's going on here?" Hermione asked Ginny who didn't answer kept smiling but not towards her but to Ron who just entered with smiles on his face, Hermione turned and gasped when she saw her boyfriend in her classroom "Ron what are you doing here?" she asked Ron who didn't answer but went over to his daughter and her classmates

"Hermione we've been together for awhile and I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than spend the rest the rest of my life with you and grow old with you so" Ron got out a red rose and the kids took off their coats that covered their shirts and each children had a letter printed on their shirts, Rose had the letter W and Hermione started crying when she read the words on the t-shirts it said WILL YOU MARRY ME, Ron walked over to Hermione who couldn't control her tears, Ron handed her the rose and wiped her tears away with his thumb then Ron got on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring that Hermione every seen "Will you marry me?" Ron asked and waited for her answer, Hermione nodded

"Yes of course" she cried and Ron smiled as he put the ring on her left hand then Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and cried in his chest, Ron smiled and hugged Hermione tightly then she pulled away and smiled at Rose and held her hands out for Rose, Ron's daughter quickly ran into Hermione's cried into her

"You're finally my mommy" Hermione started crying again and hugged Rose tightly. That night Rose and Ron went over to Hermione's house to show her parents that they were getting married, John was playing chess with Rosie and Ron was watching seeing if Rosie could beat John on her own, after two games Rosie finally beat John

"Amazing Rosie, you're the first person who beat me at chess who taught you?" John asked his soon to step granddaughter who smiled and looked at Ron then pointed to Ron

"Daddy taught me, Uncle Harry told me that he was the best chess player in England" Ron smiled weakly at John who rose on eyebrow at Ron

"Really?" Ron looked around the room a little uncomfortable and shrugged

"well, I wouldn't say I was the best in England, I play a fair hand" Ron said quietly but Rosie put her hands on her hips something she got from Hermione when she was angry which amused Ron for a bit then Rosie told his father off

"Daddy don't lie!, Auntie Ginny told me you're the best player in England and you used to won the Junior Chess Champion and you went against other people in other schools and you didn't lose to anyone, and you still got that trophy in your study" Ron mouth gaped open at what his own daughter said and John couldn't help to laugh at the two and couldn't wait till they were family

"Well, I think I want to try and beat England's best chess player will help me Rosie?" he asked to Rosie who nodded

"Okay Grandpa" Ron and John eyes went wide open and couldn't believe what Rosie called him but John just smiled and placed Rosie on his lap and helped Ron to set up the chessboard, Ron proved the he was the chess player in England by beating them in under 10 minutes.

When it's getting late, Rosie, Hermione and Ron went home, when they got home, Rosie fell asleep in the back seat, Hermione went and carefully got her out the car and carried her inside, and Ron opened the door for the two, when they got inside Victoria was already inside waiting for them

"Hello Ron and Hermione" she said evilly to them, Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly.


	3. Trouble and Love

**Trouble Bubbling**

"Hermione take Rose upstairs and tuck her in" Ron ordered Hermione who didn't say anything but did what she was told, she walked past Victoria to go up the stairs. Leaving Ron and Victoria alone, Ron crossed his arms in front of his strong chest and glared at the woman who was smirking towards her "What are you doing here?!" he asked angrily at his ex-wife who looked at her fingernails and said

"Just wanted to congratulate you and _**that**_" Ron's eyebrows furrowed angrily at her "and wanted to see my daughter" Hermione then came downstairs and went beside Ron who held her hand tightly "I see your going to marry my husband" she said disgustedly to Hermione looking at her like she was filth, Ron felt Hermione's grip tighten asking for support from Ron.

"Ex husband, we divorced five years ago" Ron reminded Victoria who rolled her eyes and shook her head

"But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you" she said innocently to Ron who scoffed

"Yeah I could tell that you love me by kissing another man behind my back" Ron said with hatred in his voice making Victoria put her hands up for mock defence at Ron then eyed Hermione who didn't dare speak

"You know that it's only a matter of time that Ronnie will come crawling back to me and we can move to Australia and never see you again" Hermione looked down at her feet while Ron stood in front of Hermione to protect her.

"I would advise you to leave before I do something that I would regret" Ron clenched his hands forming a fist making Victoria scoff not affected by Ron's threat and walk towards the door before opening it she called back

"Hey Hermione you know you will bore Ron easily, because men doesn't like girls who are too smart for them and girls who read all time, he will get tired of you quickly, he will leave you and come back to me" she opened the door and left. Ron rubbed his temples with his hand then looked at Hermione who let go of his hand and walked upstairs.

Ron was sighed and locked the door not wanting anyone else to go in his house, Ron check every door and window was locked downstairs then he turn off the lights and made his way upstairs, Ron walked in to his bed room to see Hermione laid on his bed in a foetus position, Ron sighed "Hermione?" he softly called out to his fiancé who stayed in her position. Ron knelt down in front of the bed to look into Hermione's eyes that were streaming down with tears "Hermione" Ron whispered "don't listen to Victoria" Hermione just turned the other way facing away from him.

"Will you get tired of me?" she squeaked out quietly to Ron who smiled and shook head, Ron laid in his king size bed and the two soon to be married couples were faced to face, Ron wiped Hermione's tears away with his thumb and started to caress her soft cheek before saying

"No Hermione, some men might get tired easily but not me, I wish I met you first then you would be Rose's real mother not Victoria" Hermione shook her head

"Ron I love Rose as my own and what happened in the past, is done you can't change that, now we just have to live in the present and plan the future okay?" Ron smiled and kissed her forehead

"You are always right you know that" Hermione was about to speak but Ron tickled her making her squirm but Ron held her down, Ron's soon-to-be wife tried to muffle her laughter not wanting to wake up Rose, Ron kept doing his playful torture to Hermione then Hershe she started to gasp out for air

"Ron I give in" she panted and surrounded, Ron smiled and stop tickling her, and hugged her close and Hermione burrowed into his strong chest "Thank you for loving me Ron" she whispered softly to Ron who just cuddled her closer before saying

"Hermione Weasley much nicer than Victoria Weasley" Ron commented he felt Hermione smile but Ron couldn't see, suddenly, Ron's mobile phone rang that was on Hermione's side, she grabbed and handed it over to Ron who mouthed thank before answering "hello?" Ron sighed and got up from the bed and went into another room. When he was finished he went back to Hermione who was reading a book which was no surprise to Ron

"Who was that Ron?" she asked not looking away from her book as Ron got under the covers

"Jack Ryder just need to ask me to look at some documents" Hermione nodded and went back to her reading, Ron studied her, he could see the concentration in her beautiful brown eyes, Hermione felt Ron staring at her after a few minutes Hermione sighed and placed the book on her lap

"What are you staring at Ron?" she asked as she placed the book on the bedside table near her then turned her attention to handsome red head beside her who was just smiled happily at her and replied

"Just how beautiful you are" Hermione rolled her eyes and laid next to Ron cuddling into his chest.

The next, Hermione was first to wake, she smiled when she saw Ron's peaceful face, she carefully got out of bed and got changed in a new pair of jeans and a white blouse then went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for Rose and Ron. Hermione heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, Hermione turned when she heard the door creak open it was a tired looking Rose who was tightly holding her stuff bunny "good morning Rosie"

"Morning mummy" Hermione eyes widen in surprise when Rose just called her mummy, it made her tingle with happiness towards the little girl

"Morning Rosie" she said happily to Rose who pours herself a glass of cold water before sitting down on the table and started eating the breakfast that Hermione placed on the table and the two girls started eating the breakfast.

Ron came in wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt and an open light blue dress shirt "Morning girls" Ron cheered as he came in the kitchen and started eating with Rose and Hermione "hey mum called saying that everyone is coming over for dinner okay?" the two girls nodded

"Daddy can we go see a movie today please?" Rose begged her father while Hermione smiled and saw how cute the father and daughter were and she couldn't help to love the two, she got up and placed her and Rose's plates on the sink and started washing them still listening to the father and daughter.

"Sure what movie?" Ron asked as he drank his morning coffee and opened his newspaper.

"Rags, it's a Cinderella story but it modern and has lots of songs and cool dances, Sally told me that it's really good please daddy" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes that was getting bigger and Ron couldn't say no, after a few seconds he sighed and nodded making his daughter cheer in happiness making Hermione smiled at the two

"Go get change sweetie" Rose ran up to her room to get changed in her room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen, Hermione went over to Ron and wrapped her hands around Ron's neck and hugged him behind then placed her chin on his broad shoulders

"You really sweet you know that Ron" Hermione playfully tapped his long nose making his face crinkle cutely at Hermione "I love you" she whispered in his ear making him shiver in delight

"Love you too Hermione" Ron whispered back to Hermione then Rose came in wearing light blue jeans and red t-shirt "looks like Rosie ready" she commented making Ron roll his eyes. Ron drove Rose and Hermione to the cinema and bought three tickets for the movie Rags.

After the movie they all came out and went to a Chinese restaurant "daddy can we get it in DVD when it comes out?" Rose asked cutely as she was eating a spring roll while Ron was eating fried rice while Hermione was eating noodles, Ron nodded and smiled

"Sure I like that movie" Ron commented making Rose smile then Ron's cell phone rang Ron excused himself and answered his phone leaving Hermione and Rose in the table

"So Rosie are you ready to move up into class 6?" Hermione asked to her future step daughter who stopped eating then look down at her plate and the young teacher could see sadness in her innocent blue eyes like Ron "what's wrong Rosie?" she asked the little girl

"No I don't want to leave your class, I'm not going to see to you much in school" she said quietly to Hermione who sighed and gave her a motherly hug

"Rosie you will see me remember we'll be a family soon" Rosie sighed and nodded "okay remember you can tell me anything okay, we can have girl talks between us and stays between us" Rosie started to smile and Ron got back from his phone call and sat back down looking weirdly at the two

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked to the two girls who shook their heads and started eating again. When they were done eating Ron drove them back home to wait until they had to go to Ron's parent's house, right now Rose was in her room, drawing while Ron and Hermione was in the living room Ron was looking at some documents from work and Hermione was using his lap as a pillow and reading a book, Ron was using one hand to hold the papers and the other was twirling a piece of Hermione hair.

When Ron was done looking at his documents, he placed them over a coffee table and Hermione made both of them a cup of tea and the two watched TV to pass the time, Ron had a strong arm around Hermione's shoulder and her head was on Ron's chest watching the news. Then it was finally time to go Ron's parent's house, Ron called Rosie down "Rosie come on we need to go to Grandma's and Grandpa's" after a few seconds Rosie was downstairs ready to go, Ron drove them, Ron knocked his parent's door and the three waited outside until a plump woman came out and ushered them inside, Molly gave a to Rosie then Ronald and when it was Hermione's turn she gave Hermione a bone crushing hug "Welcome to the family Hermione" Ron's fiancé blushed and mouthed thank you to her.

When dinner was over, Rosie went and played with her cousins and the adults were talking in the living room talking about work, life and general things "Hermione may I talk to you in private?" Molly asked Hermione who nodded followed her towards the kitchen so they were alone

"What did you want to talk to me about Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked Molly who cupped her cheek lovingly and said

"Take good care of Ron and Rosie okay?" Hermione nodded and Molly continued "Weasley men need a firm hand and I know Ron made a good choice"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, I promise to take care of Rosie and Ron, I love them both" Ron came in the kitchen wanting a cup of coffee when he saw Hermione and his mother, he felt like he was ruining a moment

"Am I ruining a moment?" Ron asked Molly and Hermione who shook their heads, Hermione went over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back living room to rejoin everyone else leaving Molly and his youngest son who smiled sheepishly at her "did I do something wrong?" Molly shook her head; she took a step forward towards Ron and felt his stubbly cheek

"You really found an amazing girl to marry Ron million times better than Victoria" Molly said the name in a disgusted voice making Ron laugh at his mother's antics "Ron treat Hermione with respect okay, she nothing like Victoria" Molly's son nodded and said

"I will mum she means a lot to me" Ron and Molly shared a hug before going back to in the living room, Ron sat next to Hermione on one of the sofa holding hands and giving each other glances and smiles.

Months have passed, Hermione and Ron were planning their wedding, and they agreed that it will be only friends and family attending and that it would be a small wedding in the summer time. It was late November and next week was Halloween, inside the Weasley household, in the kitchen were Hermione and Rosie was carving a huge pumpkin that had a cute face while Ron was watching from the doorway and couldn't help to smile at the scene, Sally's mum, Allison was taking Rose and Sally trick or treat, Rose was going as a scary fairy, Hermione help put scary make up on Rose's cute face when she was done, the three waited for Sally's mum.

There was a knock on the door, Ron went over and opened then smiled when he saw Sally dressed as a zombie princess and her mum with a bright smile on her face "Hello" she said happily to Ron with a blush on her face, Ron knew that Allison had a small crush on him because she was a single mother and he was single well not anymore

"Hey Rosie, Sally's here" Ron called for his daughter who came out with Hermione who smiled shyly at Allison and Ron could see she had a fake smile back at Hermione

"Sally you look so cool" Rosie went over to her best friend and the two shared a cute girly friendly hug

"Rosie you look scary too" Sally said happily "come on Mummy let's go" Allison said her goodbye to Ron and Hermione before walking out

"We'll take Rosie back before nine" Allison said before going outside and closing the door behind her

"She has a crush on you doesn't she?" Hermione assumed to Ron who smiled sheepishly at her and nodded then explained to her

"Yeah, her and Thomas who was her husband they got divorced two years ago and you know how hard it is to find someone when they have children" Hermione playfully raised her eyebrow at Ron who was getting uncomfortable at the conversation "Well it's just that-" Ron was cut off by Hermione's softly lips and Ron couldn't help but to kiss her back when they parted both had a huge grin on their faces

"I understand it's okay" Ron rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Hermione's soft lips again when they were inches away the telephone rang making Ron groan in annoyance and went to answer it "hello"

Hermione went into the kitchen to make her and Ron a cup of coffee, when she got back to Ron with two mugs in her hand, she saw Ron angrily ended the call and threw the telephone on one of the sofa's and he sat down on the other sofa with his right hand rubbing his forehead due to the headache that was coming "is everything okay Ron?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him and handed him one of the coffee mugs

"Thanks" Ron grabbed the mug and took a drink "It was Nate, my friend, asking me if I could cover his shift tomorrow because his wife just gave birth to a baby boy" Hermione nodded

"Why are you upset?" Ron looked weirdly at her and shook his head

"No I'm not upset it's just that I have a headache" Ron admitted to Hermione who sighed as she placed the coffee mug on a nearby table before patting her thighs making Ron confused at her idea

"Come here, lay your head on my lap" Ron did what he was told and placed his head on Hermione's comfy lap, Hermione placed her cool hands on Ron's temples then started massage him making Ron moan in approval at what she was doing to him making her giggle "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes if you don't mind" Hermione spent the next hour massaging Ron, her hands were getting tired, she looked down and saw Ron was sleeping peacefully, Hermione took this chance to study her fiancé's face, she could see a dark red beard started to form, his soft lips that she couldn't stop kissing. Hermione saw his eyelids fluttered open that revealed his beautiful blue eyes and he gave her a bright smile and she couldn't help to smile back at him, Hermione leaned down to give Ron a sweet loving kiss.

"Daddy, Mummy look how much sweets I got" Rose said opening the door, Ron and Hermione quickly parted and got up and smiled towards the little girl who came through the door with lots of sweets, Ron and Hermione laughed softly at her childish antics

"Rosie come on get changed, it's getting late" Rose nodded and ran upstairs to get out of her Halloween costume and into her pyjamas, after she was done she quickly returned to Ron and Hermione who were watching the TV and got in the middle of them.

It was almost Christmas time, the weather was starting to get colder and the trees were leafless, Rose was on her Christmas break and she couldn't wait for Christmas to come only two week left, Ron woke up quite early and it was still dark outside so he decided to make breakfast for Hermione and Rose, suddenly two hands wrapped around his waist making him jump "Ahhh" Ron yelled in a high tone and turned to see Hermione with a smirk on her face at the pitch of his voice, Ron cleared his throat and looked away from her, then Rose came in the kitchen to her chocolate advent calendar to get her chocolate and sat on the table "Daddy do you think we'll have snow this year?" Rose asked cutely to her father as Hermione placed their breakfast on the table and sitting next to her future step-daughter.

"Hopefully Rosie, what are you asking Santa Claus this year?" Ron asked as he drank his coffee and read the paper

"A puppy" Ron playfully made a weird face making Hermione and Rose laugh at him "I've been good this year daddy" she begged to her father who put his hands up for mock defence

"I know you been good okay, you'll just have to wait" Rose sighed and frowned, Hermione smiled and spoke

"What kind of dog do you want Rosie?" Hermione asked before drinking her cup of coffee and looking at the cute little girl who thought for a moment then shrugged cutely

"Any dog would do Mummy" Hermione still didn't get used to Rose calling her mummy, every time Rose called her that name, she couldn't help to smile and felt tingles going coursing through her body "but my favourite breed is a beagle because they are not to big and not to small and Sally's dog Pudsey is a beagle and he's so cute and nice to everyone" Rose explained to Hermione who couldn't help to smile at her and nodded and said

"Wow, but you have to promise to take good care of it, puppies are a lot of work" Hermione told Rose who nodded and used her index to cross her heart as a promise

"I promise mummy" Hermione smiled at the little girl in front of her and love her with all her heart "When can we put up the Christmas decoration, we've been a lot busy lately" Rose asked, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then started to smile brightly at each other making Ron's daughter look at them weirdly

"Today if you want Rosie" Ron stated that made her cheer in glee while Ron and Hermione laugh at her childishness, after breakfast the three went up in the attic where there was lots of covered boxes that was labelled different things like Rosie's toys, books, the three started search for the box that was labelled Christmas Stuff "wow this place needs a good dusting" Hermione said to the two who just kept searching for the box they needed

"Daddy, Mummy I found it" Rose called out, Ron and Hermione walked over to Rose who pointed to a large box that was labelled Christmas Stuff, Ron went over beside Rose and ruffled her hair making her glare at him angrily but Ron laughed as he picked up the box in his strong arms and took it downstairs and Rose and Hermione followed behind him.

Throughout the day Ron, Rose and Hermione were decorating the household with fairly lights, Merry Christmas sign that lit up different colours, they did the Christmas tree last, Rose put the fairy on top, that night Hermione and Rose were baking cookies while Ron was watching them and love that they were bonding. When the cookies was done they eat them happily, the three was at the living room to watch some Christmas specials on TV, Rosie was drinking hot chocolate while Ron and Hermione were drinking coffee, the three was sat in the sofa wrapped in a large blanket, Rose was sat in the middle of Ron and Hermione.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered to Ron who looked at her sleepily at her

"yes Hermione" Ron yawned widely at Hermione who pointed to a sleeping Rose who's head was leaning on Hermione's arms, Ron smiled at how comfortable Rose was with Hermione much more than Victoria ever was, every time Victoria was near Rose, she was scared of Victoria and never wanted to go near her, and because of Rose's phobia of her own mother, she was always afraid and anxious of adults she never met before but when she was with Hermione, Ron could see she prefers Hermione than her own mother

"Can you take Rose to bed?" Hermione asked to Ron who smiled and nodded at her, Ron got up and carefully picked up Rose not wanting to wake her up and tucked her in her bed. Hermione turned off the TV and check that all the doors and windows were lock so no unwanted visitor (Victoria) coming inside, when she was done, she went to their bedroom to get some night sleep. Ron was already laid in bed looking at some documents from his work making Hermione roll her eyes as she laid next to Ron who put the papers on the bedside and wrap his strong arms around Hermione's petit waist and Hermione placed her head on his hard well define chest, hearing his heartbeat

"Should we get Rosie a puppy, she's been begging me for one, should" Ron asked Hermione who thought deeply for a moment

"I think we should because Rose is a good girl and I think a puppy will teach her some discipline and responsibility" Hermione explained to Ron who smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly "but where are we getting the puppy from?" Hermione saw Ron's grin got bigger making her arch her eyebrow at him "why are you smiling madly?" Ron got up and helped Hermione up then started leading her to the basement, into a small light corner, Hermione gasped when she saw a small Beagle puppy sleeping peacefully in a soft looking pet bed, the puppy had a food bowl and water bowl "Where did you get the puppy from?"

"I got it from a friend who had a beagle that had seven puppies and I asked him if I could have one, she's already potty trained and she's about five weeks old" Ron informed her as he and Hermione knelt beside the puppy and Hermione gently petted her soft fluffy head, the puppy's big brown eyes opened and licked Hermione's hand which made her giggle with delight

"Rosie will love her" Ron smiled at Hermione's comment before petting the puppy back to sleep, then Ron and Hermione went back upstairs and went to sleep.

Blue orbs opened, Rose got quickly looked at her clock and saw it was six in the morning, she burst into Ron and Hermione's room and jumped on their bed excitedly "Mummy Daddy come on wake up it's Christmas morning, come I want to see what Santa left" Ron and Hermione rubbed their tired eyes and followed Rose down to the Christmas tree, Rose gasped when she saw a large box that had holes in them, Ron quickly got out his video camera and recorded this moment, he always did it on Christmas and their birthdays.

Rose opened the box and gasped when she saw a beagle puppy that had a big red bow tied loosely around its neck, Rose carefully lifted the puppy who's tail was waggling happily at Rose "You like her Rosie" Ron asked as he recorded her with his video camera while he had one of his strong arms around Hermione's waist and his chin was on her shoulder

"I love her daddy, thank you thank you" Rose said happily hugging the puppy that kept licking her face making Rose giggle in delight "she's perfect" she said as she kissed the puppy's head

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked as she got out of Ron's grasp and knelt beside Rose who thought for a moment and said

"Sammy" Rose said and gave the puppy a belly rub which Sammy enjoyed "you're Sammy okay, remember that Sammy" Hermione gave Sammy a belly rub too and the puppy enjoyed getting lots of attention "Thank you thank you mummy and daddy she's perfect" Hermione gave Rose a motherly hug and kissed her forehead and said

"You're welcome but you promise to take good care of her okay?" Rose nodded furiously and hugged Hermione tightly and gave Hermione her word that she would take good care of Sammy, Rose opened the rest of her present Molly and Arthur gave her a knitted dark Weasley sweater that had a big R in the middle, Jean and John gave Rose a beautiful glass chess set, Sally gave her Disney Movies DVD's, Ginny and Harry gave her a large cute cuddle teddy bear, from her uncle and aunties she was given stuff like clothes and chocolate, Hermione gave Rose an art set and finally it was Ron's present, Ron handed Hermione the Video cam so he could give his daughter his Christmas present, Ron handed Rose a small rectangular wrapped box, Rose opened it carefully and saw a gold necklace that had her name, Ron put it on her daughter who loved it and hugged her father as thanks

"It's your turn Hermione" Ron said to his fiancé as he took the Video camera off her hands "Rosie go get it sweetheart" he ordered Rose who nodded and ran to find Hermione's present and Sammy followed Rose like a shadow, after a few minutes Rose came in with a huge box and placed it in front of Hermione who was awed

"you guys didn't have to get me anything" Hermione started but Rose and Ron shook their heads and urged her to open the present, Hermione lifted the lid off and saw there was a photo album said pictures can say a thousand word, Hermione flicked through it and saw that it was full of Ron, Hermione and Rose but there was still pages that was unfilled and she knew that it was for future to come, Hermione wiped her happy tears from her eyes and hugged Rose and Ron tightly, Hermione opened the rest of her present from various people, from her parents they gave her a book, Molly and Arthur gave her a Weasley Jumper that meant that she was a Weasley and Hermione couldn't help to cry at the present, Ginny and Harry gave her flower shaped earrings but she knew that Ginny pick the present out, Ron's brother and their wife's gave her things like books, foreign chocolates and a personalised coffee mug that said proud to be a Weasley and she loved it, it was from Fleur and Bill.

"Ron it's you turn" Hermione said to Ron who was still recording and said back to her

"okay Rosie here take this" Rose took the Video camera off his hands and to continue recording, Ron sat next to Hermione who handed him a massive box

"This is from Rose and me" Ron tore the wrapping paper off and saw it was a new acoustic guitar, Ron's eyes widen and looked at Hermione who smiled at him "Ginny said you used to play Guitar a lot" Ron mouthed thank you and gave her a short kiss as a thank you, Rose smiled at her father and soon to be step mother.

The three cleaned up the wrapping paper and put it in the bin, Ron started making breakfast while Rose was playing with Sammy and Hermione was getting her bed, food and water bowl from the basement, they ate their breakfast while Sammy was laid Rose's feet. After they were finished eating they took Sammy for a walk, there wasn't much snow on the ground, they went walking through a small forest nearby their house, Rose and Sammy was walking in front of Ron and Hermione who was holding hands tightly, they were talking about their wedding that was to happen in the summer time, they stopped at a small field, Rose played fetch with Sammy who loved playing the game while Ron and Hermione was sat down on a park bench watching Rose and her new friend play "I love you Ron" Hermione whispered to Ron who kissed her forehead and took her hand and placed it on his left chest so she could feel his strong heart beat

"I promise to spend the rest of my life, proving to you that I love you, I can't wait to grow old with you, have children with you, you and Rose are my life and I can't wait for it to grow" Hermione was stunned at his words and just kissed him.

Next chapter: WEDDING DAY


	4. Wedding

The sunlight entered the room of Ron and Hermione, Ron's eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes adjusted then he glanced over to his soon to be wife whose back was facing him, Ron couldn't help to smile at the thought that in a couple weeks from now they would be married, the red head man couldn't wait to share the rest of his life with her, the door creaked opened and Rose poked her tiny head through the gap and Sammy was beside Rose's feet making Ron smile at his daughter and ushered her inside, Ron's daughter tiptoed over to Ron who carefully lifted her on the bed while Sammy sat beside the bed watching the two "Morning Princess" Ron whispered to Rose before kissing her forehead

"Not long now daddy" she quietly reminded Ron who smiled and hugged his precious daughter in his strong arms before saying

"Yeah can't wait Rose, we are going to be a family" Rose smile got bigger as Hermione turned and smiled to see Ron and Rose with big grins on their face

"Morning you two" Hermione greeted before Rose cuddled to Hermione and got under the covers in the middle of her parents "hello Sammy" Hermione petted the small dog on the head before lifting her up so Rose could hold her, Ron's cell phone started ringing making Hermione and Rose look strangely at each other

"Hello" Ron said to his phone after a few seconds Ron frowned then put it on speak phone and handed it to his daughter who was a little confused

"Hello?" Rose greeted and waited for answer from the other side of the phone

"Hi Rosie its Mummy, do you want to go shopping today?" It was Victoria; Rose made a face towards her father who whispered sorry to her and she continued what she was asking Rose "well Rosie what do you think, want to go shopping like we used to?" she asked to Rose who was shaking her head to her father who sighed and took the phone off her and spoke

"She can't she isn't feeling well" Ron lied to Victoria but she knew he was lying

"Lair! She sounds fine, come on Ronnie, Rosie needs to spend some time with her REAL mother" she commented making Ron sighed and said

"Fine but Hermione and Ginny are coming understand?" Victoria scoffed and said angrily

"I can take care of OUR daughter fine, she doesn't need babysitters" Ron rolled his eyes and replied to her

"I don't trust you with Rose because I saw you hit her when I was away on mission plus she is frightened to be near you" Ron said angrily making Victoria silent for a few minutes "If Hermione and Ginny can't come then Rose won't go, it's that simple" Ron heard her sighed

"Fine fine whatever, I'll pick her and her babysitters around lunch" Ron nodded and said

"Okay, that's fine" Ron ended the call and looked at her daughter who burrowed herself into Hermione and shaking her head rapidly

"No Daddy, I don't want to go with her" she cried and Hermione could feel that she tears coming down her face and Hermione hugged her future daughter trying to comfort her, Ron sighed and ruffled his hair and frustration and said

"Rose Hermione and Auntie Ginny we'll come with you" Ron reminded to Rose who slowly pulled her head away from Hermione's chest with tears still streaming down her face, Hermione wiped her tears away with her thumb and said

"Rosie, what she said was true you need to spend sometime with your mother" Hermione ran her hand through Rosie's fiery hair and kissed her forehead but Rose shook her head making Ron and Hermione look at each with confuse written all over their face

"but you're my mummy, I don't want her to be my mummy anymore" Rose said innocently to Hermione who sighed and looked over to Ron who gave her a belly rub and Hermione broke the silence and explained to Rose

"Rosie I know you don't like her but" Hermione didn't know how to finish her sentence but Ron stepped in for her

"Rose please go, I promise to make it up to you" Rose sighed and nodded as the crossed her arms angrily and pouting towards Ron who laughed "Thank you come on get changed" Rose nodded and went out the room to get changed and Sammy jumped off the bed and followed her master leaving Ron and Hermione alone in their room, Ron sighed as he put his arms around Hermione's waist "I'm sorry about Victoria" Hermione shook her head and kissed Ron's cheek

"I understand beside Ginny and I are there so she won't try anything" Hermione reassured Ron who smiled and mouthed thank you to her, Hermione got up and stretched "come on lets make breakfast" Ron nodded and followed her downstairs to make breakfast for the family.

That afternoon Victoria came and picked up Rose, Hermione and Ginny and drove them to the mall "So Rosie where do you want to go?" Victoria asked sweetly to her daughter who looked back to Ginny and Hermione who was behind then and was smiling sweetly at Rose who thought for a moment and said

"There" Rose pointed to Build-a-bear workshop; Victoria nodded and let Rose lead the three women into it, Ron's daughter went around browsing while the others stayed and watched her, Hermione saw happiness in Rose's eyes as she looked at different stuff animals that was waiting to be bought Rose called for Ginny leaving Hermione with Ron's ex-wife, Victoria glared at Hermione and said

"Hw dare you take Rosie away from me" Hermione's eyes went wide open at Victoria's statement and scowled towards her

"I'm not taking Rosie away from you" Victoria then gave Hermione a hard stinging slap making everyone else in the mall look at the two

"Mummy!" Rose called out, Victoria held out her arms for her daughter but Rose ran over to Hermione instead and gave her a tight hug "How could you hurt my mummy" Victoria was shocked at her own daughter's action, Ginny was smirking at Victoria

"But Rosie I'm your real mother" Rose shook her head and glared at Victoria making her shiver in fear

"No, Hermione is my mummy, I hate you" Rose ran over to Hermione who lifted her up and gave her a motherly hug, Victoria shook her head and walked away from the three. Ginny placed her left hand on her stomach that started to get bigger each month due to the baby growing inside her, the baby was due around October time and she couldn't wait for her child to be born.

"Thank you Rosie" Hermione whispered as tears came down her face as she hugged the little girl, then Hermione's cell phone rang she answered it croakily "Hello?"

"Hermione is that you, what's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly to Hermione who wiped her tears away from cheeks "what did Victoria do?" Hermione froze at what Ron asked her

"I'll tell you later" Hermione heard him sighed and said

"All right do you want me to pick you guys up?" Ron asked Hermione who looked at Rose who was still hugging her while Ginny was smiling at the two

"If you don't mind" Ron chuckled making Hermione smile

"Okay I'll be there in an hour" Ron ended the call; Hermione put her phone into her pocket and said to Rose

"Do you want to make your own teddy bear?" Hermione asked the little girl whose eyes lit up with excitement and nodded making Hermione and Ginny laugh at her antics. An hour has past Hermione bought Rose, a bunny stuff toy and they waited for Ron.

Then Ron's dark blue car came into view, Ron parked the car and waited for them to enter the car and buckle up before he starts driving again "Wow that's a very cute Bunny Rose" Ron commented to his daughter who nodded and giggled cutely at him

"Mummy bought it for me" Rose pointed to Hermione who was in the front with Ron, Rose then turned her attention to Ginny who sat next to her "Auntie Ginny can I play with the baby when it's born?" Rose asked Ginny who nodded and ruffled Rose's red hair before saying

"Of course but you have to wait a while, the baby needs to be strong like you" Rose nodded and placed her tiny hand on Ginny's stomach, Ginny then looked at Hermione and Ron and smirked toward them "So you guys planning to have another kid?" Ron and Hermione blushed and looked away from each other making Ginny laugh while Rose's blue eyes lit up with happiness

"Mummy, Daddy can I have a little brother or sister?" Ron and Hermione didn't know how to answer her question but Ginny answered for them

"Of course you will Rosie, soon you will have a little brother or sister that you can play with" Rose cheered at what Ginny said while Ron and Hermione gave each other shy smiles with light blushes on their face.

Ron dropped Ginny home and helped her out the car, then the three went home, Ron made their dinner which was lasagne while Hermione was helping Rose get better at reading because her dyslexia made it difficult to read the two was sat at the dinner table, Ron saw how Hermione was so patient she was with Rose who was clearing having trouble pronouncing the words but Hermione didn't give up on her, she would help her sound out the words, Ron knew Victoria would easily give up on Rose.

Ron was a little distracted and not noticing the oven was smoking lightly "Daddy the oven" Ron snapped and quickly turned off the over before opening it and pulled out his lasagne before it was uneatable, Ron placed the hot food on the table quickly because he forgot to put on oven mitts

"Oww" Ron shouted in pain as he blew on his burnt fingers while Hermione and Rose laughed at his silliness

"See Rosie that's why you always pay attention especially when cooking" Hermione playfully told Rose who giggled while Ron sarcastically laughs as he rolled his eyes while he got three plates and silverware for them to use, Ron and Hermione laid the plates and silverware on the table while Rose put her books in a safe place for later.

The family of three started eating, talking about the wedding and school, when they finished eating, they worked together to clean up the table when they were finished, they all went to watch TV. An hour has passed and Rose fell asleep on Ron who sighed and carefully picked her up and tucked her in before going back downstairs to Hermione who was watching the late news "So are you going to tell me what happened to the mall?" Ron spoke behind Hermione who closed her eyes and nodded

"Rose and Ginny went inside build-a-bear-workshop" Ron nodded "Victoria said that I was taking Rose away from her and she slapped me" Ron eyes widen and carefully placed one of his large hand on her cheek and stroked it gently "Rose said that I was her mummy and not Victoria, she was shocked and left the mall" Ron nodded then kissed her forehead

"Hermione, Victoria does care for Rose but when she saw her protect you, it made realised that Rose wanted you and not her" Hermione nodded and cuddled into Ron's strong chest who gave her a tight hug and whispered "Only a week left" Ron reminded her making her smile dreamily.

It was finally Ron and Hermione's wedding, Rose and Hermione were dragged off by the bridesmaids and Molly into Ron's parent's house while the boys were at Ron getting ready. Ron was wearing a red long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and tuxedo jacket and trousers. When the boys were done they got in position, Harry was beside Ron who was shaking in fear "Ron you will be fine" Harry assured Ron who took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking but he couldn't

"Are you ready for later mate?" Harry asked Ron who nodded at him then the bride march played, Ron and Harry turned to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking towards the front, then Rose, the flower girl came and dropped rose petals on the ground before sitting with Molly, finally Hermione came out with her father, Ron couldn't breathe when he saw Hermione, who had her hair in an elegant bun and her beautiful white dress, when she reached him, Ron was speechless making Hermione giggle at him before the priest spoke, Ron and Hermione hardly paid attention to the priest they were to busy looking at each other lovingly "Now I understand that you are saying your vows?" he asked them which brought them back to reality and nodded at the holy man who looked at Ron first who cleared his throat before speaking

"Hermione, when I first saw you, you took my breath away, and now I can't believe that we are here today, I promise to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you, I love how you are with Rose, you treat her like she is your own, I can't wait to grow old with you and for our family to grow" Hermione started crying with tears of happiness "I will do anything to make you happy and I will give you my heart, I know that I'm not worthy of you yet but I promise to prove it to you everyday, I couldn't ask for a better mother for Rose, I will always honour you, protect you, I will always find you, in the next life and the next, I will always find you, I love you" Ron slipped the silver ring on her ring finger, the woman were in tears with Ron's speech and turned heads to Hermione who still had tears in her eyes, Ron wiped her tears away with her thumbs

"Ron its hard to follow that" she commented making the others laugh but she continued "I love you and Rose as if she was my own, I promise to be there for you when you need me, stand by you forever, not even death will separate us, I promise that I will try and be a good mother and wife to you and Rose, I love you" Hermione put the silver ring on to Ron's ring finger

"You may kiss the bride" Priest announced to Ron and Hermione who smiled as they leaned in to give each other a kiss making everyone clap and cheer for them.

When everyone was done eating and speeches were made by the maid of honour, Ginny and the best man, Harry. One of Ron's work friends, Mason Jackson, who had blond hair and blue eyes came on stage and said "Hey everyone having a good time?" he asked everyone cheered and nodded "well congrats to Ron and Hermione may you guys have a long life full of love and joy" the groom and bride mouthed thanks "now the groom has a surprise to the bride, Ron?" Ron nodded and went up on stage while Hermione was a little confused at what Ron was up to, and then Harry got on stage with the guitar Rose and Hermione gave to him for Christmas

"This for my beautiful bride Hermione" Ron smiled and Harry went on keyboard while Mason went on bass, the three started playing their instrument, Ron took a deep before singing

_[Verse 1:]_  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Hermione was in tears when Ron finished with a big grin on his face, and then there was a roar of applause for the band, Ron got off stage and Hermione gave him a bone crushing hug and whispered I love you to him.

_The End_

_I hope you like this story_


End file.
